The Pride of an Arc
by BigN1374
Summary: A what if scenerio, that flushes out a bit of the Arc Clans past (Being founded by Seven Deadly Sinful Huntsmen) and gives Jaune and amazing semblence that changes the events at the Tower of Beacon


**_Authors Note: I own nothing. This is a story where the Arc Clan was founded by a group of powerful Huntsmen, known as the Seven Deadly Sin. I own neither RWBY nor Seven Deadly Sine, although alot of Jaune's Dialogue was heavily influenced by several scenes from the anime._**

Jaune Arc was not going to let this happen. This locker would not hold him. He could not, would not let Pyrrha face that woman alone. She had defeated Ozpin. Ozpin! For crying out loud why did Pyrrha even think she could win that fight. Sure she was the strongest of the First Years, and their class was crazy strong to begin with, but that woman defeated Ozpin, an actual full fledged hunter and a headmaster. Plus that lady had the power if a Maiden now, Pyrrha was crazy. And he was probably just as crazy. At least when it came to her. To do it, it would mean he would have to use his semblance, something he really didn't want to do. Because contrary to everyone's belief he did have a semblance, and he did know how to use it. He figured it out one day when he had wandered off to think by himself.

_Flashback_

Jaune Arc was seated on the roof in his and Pyrrha's usual practice. He had had some down time and come up here to train. Having gone through several of the drills Pyrrha had shown him earlier, now he was only focusing on his Aura. He was using a meditation trick to feel it out, to immerse himself in it. So there he sat. Only in his shorts, in the lotus position. He felt his Aura, felt it flow through his body, through his muscles. He felt its depth, its strength, its power. And while he was concentrating on it, he felt it happen. Jaune Arc felt the Sun on his body. He felt the heat and the light. And he felt stronger. His Aura growing, strengthening. He felt his body growing and strengthening. Opening his eyes he saw his body was larger than before he felt stronger. Standing up he felt the strength through his body as he stood. Watching as his feet cracked the ground as he moved. He knew what this was now.

The Arc Clan was founded by seven individuals. Seven Deadly Individuals who were known far and wide as the Sins. Their strength was legendary. Their blood flowed through all Arcs, and in such all Arcs semblances were a unique version of the founders. And Juane knew exactly which founder his semblance was like. He had taken after Arc Clan founder Escanor The Lion Sin of Pride.

_Flashback End_

He had trained in secret. Knowing from watching his own father train his similar semblance that it was dangerous for others to be around it. Sunshine was too strong, to deadly. Jaune had trained hard to figure out the limits to his own version of Sunshine. It was unique. Unlike any other version of Sunshine he had heard of, Jaune could repress the physical transformation, and simply store that power in his Aura. Meaning he could soak in sunlight, absorbing the power to be able to use it later. The downside was that it also meant burning through his Aura, but considering he had a massive amount of Aura and anytime he was in direct sunlight it allowed him to refill his Aura and, once it was full, grow his Aura pool over time. The major problem he had was control. Control of that much power was hard. But Jaune knew he could do it this time, he had too. These were the last thoughts Jaune had as he finally finished climbing up to the top of the tower, Looking out he saw the arrow coming right for Pyrrha and without a thought deployed his own shield and dove in front of her, saving her life, as the arrow passed around her own shield that she had thrown.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out in panic, "What are you doing!"

"Saving your life," Jaune growled back angrily as he lowered his shield to see Cinder gaping, "How stupid were you? She beat Ozpin and you thought you could take her?"

"Exactly boy, and how exactly do you hope to help?" Cinder said laughing, "Your little friend here was nothing, and she was much better than you!"

Cinder laughed long and hard while Pyrrha herself thought the same thing, looking around to see how they could escape.

"You are merely a fool pretending to be a knight. At first I thought an Arc, he could be dangerous. Then I looked into it all. You faked your way into Beacon! You barely know how to fight! You don't even have a semblance! Supposedly you are a strategist, but after seeing you come up here by yourself, I realize that that can't be true either. You are going to die with your little friend!" Cinder said laughing cruelly.

Jaune, on the other hand. Looked down, as he resheathed Crocea Mors and sat it down. Pyrrha looked on panicking while Jaune started taking off his armor and then his Pumpkin Pete Hoodie and shoes. Leaving him in just his jeans and a white tank top.

"You're wrong." Jaune growled out.

"What?" Cinder said while looking at Jaune, wondering why the boy was making it easier on her to kill him.

"I said _You are wrong!_" Jaune's voice deepened as he looked up and glared at cinder directly in the eye, "I came to Beacon because my family did not want me to become a warrior. I am learning how to fight from one of the best swordswomen around. I very much do have a semblance, a very powerful one. And finally I simply do not need a strategy, you are nothing compared to me!"

Cinder flinched back, because Jaune seemed to be covered in a white light. While it surrounded him, it also seemed to show exactly what was happening. His muscles, once slightly defined and all lean, were steadily expanding. The tank top he was wearing was tearing itself apart as it clung to him, until it finally fell off. His jeans ripped as well, never to the point of falling off, still being held up by a simple leather belt with a small belt buckle that looked like the sun. Normally Jaune was about the same height as the two woman on the tower with him, but now he easily at least half a foot taller.He leaned down and picked up his sheathed sword. The white light covered it, ad it changed too. The sword was much bigger, and yet was a single handed blade. The sword was almost entirely golden, with the edges of the blade a bright white. The crossguard engraved with a woman with wings, the sun behind her. The hilt was still wrapped in blue, but now it was more deep and new looking. The pommel now a single golden spike.

"_Crocea Mors in her Divine Form. As sword adored by the Sun, bearing the image of one of her Angels, a shame it is being shown to the likes of you. Someone who writhes around in darkness is unworthy of seeing her like this. I shall right this wrong when you are no longer able to see and perish from this world._" Jaune Arc said as he lifted the massive sword easily with his right hand and leaned it against his shoulder.

"H-h-How?!" Cinder screeched seeing Jaune, and feeling the power flowing off him.

"_You are simply unlucky. Unlucky to have come so far in your plans and schemes to simply forfeit your pathetic life._" Jaune laughed.

"You fool, I don't care how much muscle mass you gain, I will destroy you! You are NOTHING compared to my power!" Cinder yelled, eyes showing deep pools of rage.

"_Power, you know nothing of power._" Jaune spoke, as his body grew some more. He was about a foot taller than the women on the tower with him, but he seemed to be stopping. A blue tattoo of a lion's face and mane, a scar over its eye appeared on his back. John raised his left hand, pointer finger to the sky, as he continued speaking.

"_I will show you true power tonight, for I am the one that stands at the pinnacle of power. I am a member of the Arc Clan, the newest in line to hold the burden of being the Lion Sin of Pride._" Jaune said, lowering his left hand down into a relaxed stance once again.

"I can believe you are the Sin of Pride. Your arrogance betrays you. I have the powers of the Fall Maiden! You will die by my hand!" Cinder shouted laughing.

Jaune joined her in laughing, to which she stopped and looked at him just in time. He slashed in her direction, from the tip of his blade left a burning arc of light. Cinder barely dodged it, losing it.

"_I am heartened you have all that power. It means I will not have to hold back when we fight. So show me Fall Maiden, show me your power!_" Jaune spoke, as he charged her sword swinging through the air. Cinder dodged again and again, her own black swords coming to life uselessly. Any attempt made to block or even deflect any swing of Crocea Mors shattered them. Blows that she made on him, that should have killed the Arc or caused significant damage, barely scratched him, and that seemed to heal up quickly. She could only dodge helplessly. Every attack from Jaune would have been deadly, they sliced through the stone of the tower effortlessly. Each swing causing gusts of wind to fly off, from the strength of them.

"Enough!" Cinder cried out, causing an explosion right in Jaune's face. Finally she was able to get some room from the juggernaut and his blade. With a sign, the giant Dragon Grimm, ancient and one of the most powerful in terms of raw power, was summoned to her aid. The beast landing behind her, roaring.

"I don't know how you're this strong, and I don't care. I will destroy you. Nothing can stand against a Maiden's Might! NOTHING!" Cinder screeched, activating the fullest extent of her power, looking like a woman on fire. Terrified of how the fool could be doing so well.

"_This is the Pride of the Arc's. Power passed down from generation to generation. I understand how one such you could be scared. I simply ask that you do not hate me. You never had a chance. I am the pinnacle of power, I stand at the top of all races. None hold a candle compared to my might. That I tire of holding back is simply more bad luck for you. You may consider it a sign of respect that I will be coming at you at fullpower, but do not think your or your pet's death will be an easy one._" Jaune said as once again he started to grow, gaining more and more power, "_Pyrrha?_"

The man looked back at the injured girl, who had not been doing nothing the entire fight. You see when Pyrrha first came up the tower, she knew she might die. So as a contingency she had hacked the security cameras in Ozpin's office from her scroll. Using them to create a live feed from the cameras, to her scroll, to be broadcasted to the entirety of Vale. Everyone had seen everything. Even when Cinder had had the Dragon Grimm destroy the top of the tower, there had still been cameras continue to film. Still to be safe, she had taken a few of the security cameras and with her semblance and a few tricks she knew, had created a few flying drones that were also filming everything. They weren't pretty, or durable, or long lasting, but they were able to film this fight, and follow it to its conclusion. As well as, after finally seeing Jaune's power, she had realized in her injured state she would only get in the way. So, she had gathered her shield and a makeshift weapon and retreated to a corner so that she could defend herself much easier. Upon hearing her name, she poked her head back out and responded, turning a little red from seeing Jaune half naked and covered in muscles.

"Y-yes, Jaune?" she responded.

"_I cannot use my full power here. If I were to attempt to, you and anyone close by would be charred to a crisp. I will not be so reckless. Can you be so kind to confirm for me that the Forest of Forever Fall lies in that direction?_" the giant man, pointed his sword in the direction behind his enemies.

"Yes it is," the girl said looking at him worriedly, "but Jaune…"

"_Alright then._" Jaune spoke interrupting her. In a blink of an eye he had launched himself and both his opponents high over the Forest. He put his left hand out, and in it a small sun formed, growing steadily as the Arc put more and more power into it.

"_You destroyed so many lives. You hurt my friends. You tried to kill Pyrrha. For that I told you your death would not be an easy one._" Jaune Arc spoke before launching the sun at the beast and he controller with two words, "_Cruel Sun!_"

The beast defended its Mistress, throwing its wing in front of her, yet they were both sent flying into the ground. Impacting hard.

"_Followed by Pride Flare!_" Jaune said as he squeezed his left hand into a fist. The sun he had created exploding, cause both beast and woman to scream out in pain. When the smoke cleared it showed. The forest was incinerated in all directions from the impact. Ash and dirt were all that was left.

Jaune landed easily, leaving steaming crater himself, before walking toward the impact. All of a sudden the Dragon roared in pain and stood once again, showing a wing incinerated, burns all over its body. Any other Grimm, any younger, any weaker, would have simply died. This one had more hatred driving it though. It would destroy this man before it died. In front of it the figure of a woman appeared once again.

"I'm lucky to have released the full might of the Maiden's power when I did, or I might have been killed." She stepped out of the massive grims shadow, no longer looking alight in flame, she simply looked like fire itself. Her body glowing with power.

"Boy I will incinerate you, and then go back and kill that little bitch. Then I think those two little orphan friends of yours might get a visit next. Then I can't decide your family or team RWBY should be next!" the woman cackled madley, "It doesn't matter it's time to finish this, to finish you!"

"_I suppose that is something we can both agree on._" Jaune said solemnly. lifting his left hand to create another attack.

"It's over!" Cinder cried out as she and her Grimm leaped as one towards Jaune.

"_What are you talking about?_" Jaune questioned.

"INCINERATE!" Cinder cried out,creating a massive explosion of power and fire right in Jaune's face, throwing him back. The Dragon Grim, then released its own attacks. Striking Jaune down as hard as it could, before blasting him with its own toxic breath. Leaving a small Lake of the dangerous substance, it killing anything it came into contact with except Grimm.

"You were nothing boy, nothing. My power eclipses your own! My Dragon's darkness destroying your pathetic sun! I clearly had the upper hand the whole time you fool! I had fun, but now it's time I destroyed the rest of these pathetic fools!" Cinder shrieked out madley.

All of a sudden the pool started bubbling, boiling, evaporating from the heat.Out of it rose Jaune Arc bigger and more powerful than before.His body was steaming, The only thing he had left was his sword, still carried in his right hand as he marched towards the two. Head down, eyes covered by his hair. He lifted his left arm, bulging with muscle, pointer finger pointed straight up, a sun forming at the tip.

"_Your power eclipses mine? Who decided that?_"

The sun continued to grow in size and power.

"_Your Beast's Darkness destroys my Light? Who decided that?_"

The sun continued to grow in size and strength, as Cinder and the Grimm truly felt fear.

"How are you still alive? Who are you? What are you? How have you continued to get stronger?" Cinder babled terrified. As the Arc continued to march towards her. She only came up to his waist now.

Jaune now stood in front of Cinder and looked revealed his eyes. no longer were they bright blue. No longer did they show kindness or determination.They didn't even appear to be eyes anymore at all. They were simply two suns, and looking in them Cinder saw her death as hse scrambled back into the Dragon.

"_And now once more it is time for Cruel Sun._" Jaune said as he readied the massive sun on his finger.

"_I will be the one to decide._"

Cinder opened her mouth to scream.

"_Die!_"

Jaune Arc threw the massive sun. the two creatures of darkness screamed out. The Dragon Roaring in pain as its existence was wiped from this world. The only thing heard from cinder as she was incinerated by Jaune's power was on final cry.

"Jaune Arc you bastard!" was what she screamed as she was swallowed by the power of Jaune Arc's sun.

"_Now then, time to get back to Pyrrha. I have never controlled this much power before, I need to return quickly before I am no longer able to restrain myself._" Jaune said, before crouching down and in one leap made it back to the top of the tower. Barely controlling himself enough to not destroy it when he landed.

"_Pyrrha are you alright?_" Jaune questioned looking around. Not realizing that he was naked.

"Y-ye-yes Jaune, I'm alright." Pyrrha said blushing at his state of undress.

"_Good_" he said before falling forward into her arms, passed out.

She barely caught him, her own injuries making it difficult. She slowly lowered them to the floor, placing Jaune's head in her lap as she watched his transformation reverse itself. His muscles shrinking down to being the lean defined muscles he originally had. To her delight there was one muscle in particular that did not shrink at all. A muscle that would make any woman very very very happy.

As they lay there waiting for help, she once more promised herself she would make Jaune Arc her man. He was brave, kind, gentle, noble, and selfless to name a few of his good attributes. No matter what anyone said, she found him quite handsome, or cute, or adorable, or stunning, all depending on the situation. He had a large natural Aura pool, a good family, an amazing semblance, that was somehow genetic. And now he finally had achieved his dream, he was a Hero, her Hero. He was the perfect match for herself. It didn't hurt that apparently what they said was true. The bigger the Aura, the bigger the….


End file.
